


Ten Years in the Making

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra makes a drastic decision in the name of vindication. (animeverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> author's notes (2013): This was written when Gonzo's Hellsing was still relevant and is a continuation of the end of that anime. 
> 
> *Originally penned and posted on Media Miner in 2006

_Disclaimer: Characters not mine, they were created by Kohta Hirano_

 

_Special thanks for Patchwork Muse for beta-ing. Few “Hellsing” writers know animeverse better than she does._

 

 

 

**“Ten Years in the Making”**

 

Her prison cell reeked of wine and blood.

 

Alucard waited for her answer with his own blood dripping down his fingers and glass in his hand.

Integra stood and removed the crucifix pin at her throat. She untied the cravat and disregarded it onto the floor along with the gold cross. Alucard grinned as she began to unbutton her blouse. She gathered her hair up and away from her neck.

 

Integra met his eyes without fear, her throat exposed and offered. “Do it,” she demanded. “Drink my blood. I know you've been waiting for this.”

 

“I have,” Alucard replied as he stepped closer to her, touched her face with bloody fingers, “but I must ask you one thing.”

 

“What?” Integra asked with a flicker of irritation in her tone.

 

“Why do you want this?” He bent briefly to lick the blood off her cheek. “After all this time and when you have other choices, why ask me to do this?”

 

Integra laughed bitterly, “They will take Hellsing away from me, and I want my revenge; I want to make them pay, Alucard.”

 

Alucard chuckled darkly, unbuttoned her blouse further to expose her regretfully plain white bra. “You could have your revenge through me. I could easily break you out of here without turning you and then you could order me to kill them all.”

 

She broke away from him, pacing to the other side of the cell. His master gripped the metal bars and spoke angrily, “No. That just won't do this time. They need to know what I am capable of, how far I'll go to protect what's _mine_.”

 

Alucard leered. She had become much more ruthless than he had ever imagined. If there was ever a time when he had thought she would not cross the final line, it seemed unimportant now. Midnight fears of an ancient creature dismissed with her first demand. Alucard closed his eyes and envisioned the carnage of her vengeance. Yet he needed to be sure of one last thing. “Afterwards?”

 

“There are a few smaller branches of the organization in other countries,” Integra replied evenly, “We will take refuge there and start over.”

 

“What of the queen? She doesn't deserve to be punished? No one could stop us, you know. We could rule this country together.”

 

She favoured him with a cool glance over her shoulder, “Don't you think that's going a bit too far? Anyway, why should I care to rule over a mass of blind, dumb cattle?” Integra was silent for a time, and then mused absently. “But it's something to consider.”

 

She turned to him and for a single instant she was his little lost mistress again, the petrified girl who had run to a desiccated monster. Alucard saw the fear of a child in her eyes before they became hard and cold with the mature knowledge of one who knew betrayal and desperation. “I never planned for this, never thought I'd _have_ to. Forgive me if I seem unprepared, but I'm making this up on a moment's notice. Honestly, I have no definitive concepts other than hurting them as they have hurt me.”

 

Alucard went to her, tangled his fingers in her hair. He leaned down and savoured the sound of her quickening pulse and the sweet, earthy scents of human sweat and blood.

 

“We will make them pay together,” he hissed.

“Yes,” Integra surprised him by pressing her mouth to his. Certainly, he'd suspected her desire, had even counted on it, but had never expected her to make the first move.

 

_Interesting…._

 

Alucard smiled against her kiss and pulled her against his body. The taste of her, the heat of her made him hard, made him want to take more than just the time to turn her.

 

His master was not a stupid woman, though. Her hips pressed against his cock, and she smiled at him wickedly. “You know that you have to turn me first.”

 

He growled and pressed his mouth against her ear. “How do you know I won't just enslave you? How do you know that I give a damn about your revenge? Maybe I should just kill you.”

 

His master met his hungry, predatory gaze. She was guileless and unafraid even though her life and freedom was in his hands. “Despite everything, I trust you, Alucard. All that you've said and no matter how you've tested me doesn't erase the fact that you've been my loyal servant for ten years. You've protected and defended me without fail.”

 

Alucard laughed softly and kissed the pulse that fluttered just beneath the surface of her skin. Of course she was right. Integra would be his master even in death. Strangely, it didn't bother him too terribly. There was no one on earth that he respected more than this strong, intelligent woman.

 

She shivered in his arms and pressed a hand against the back of his head. “Do it. Do it now, Alucard. You know that I'm not going to change my mind on this.”

 

He closed his eyes and gave in to her.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Integra woke to pain and terrible, aching hunger. Sometime during the night, her glasses had fallen off or been removed, but she could see sharply in the moonlit dimness. For a moment she lay in her prison cell and marveled at such a thing. In the line of her vision were Alucard's gloves. She wondered if he had placed them there on purpose, to taunt her.

 

_No matter._

 

Integra sat up wearily, unconcerned by the disarray of her clothing, though a bit perturbed by the streak of dried blood that stained the edge of a bra cup. _He could have at least been a bit neater about it,_ she thought with a bit of annoyance. Her neck still hurt, but it was no worse than a crick from a bad night's sleep.

 

“Ah, good evening, Miss Integra,” Alucard's voice slithered out from the darkness. He sat at the small table looking quite comfortable and unreasonably good-looking without his hat and sunglasses.

 

In fact, he looked positively delicious to her.

 

“How long have I been…out of it?” she asked instead, ignoring the needs of her body.

 

Alucard closed his eyes and leaned back languidly. She watched his lips move as he spoke, “Not long.”

The movement of her body felt strange as she stood, almost as if she were moving in slow motion. “Alucard,” she murmured as she walked toward him, “I'm _hungry.”_

 

His eyes snapped open and he grinned, feral and eager. “I know,” he purred.

 

Alucard's hands reached for her, skimmed along her waist as he drew her toward him. His fingers were warm and bare; his touch made her ache for more than his blood.

“You can have both, you know,” Alucard favoured her with a hooded, seductive gaze as he effortlessly read her thoughts.

 

Integra snorted softly as his hands pushed away her suit coat and blouse. They fell to the floor with a soft rustle of fabric. “How very generous of you,” she taunted lightly. She began to slowly untie his cravat. The delicate silk felt sinfully good slipping through her fingers.

 

He smiled slyly, “I can be a very kind master.”

 

Integra made a low sound of disdain, “I'm sure, but understand that you will never be my master.”

 

He laughed and it was a wicked, low sound, “Believe me when I say that I could break your will and make you kneel at my feet if I truly wished for it.”

 

When Integra glared at him, he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. “Don't worry,” he whispered against her skin, “Perhaps there had been a time that I would have done just that, but I no longer hold such malice toward you.”

 

She relaxed, fingers reaching for his clothing once more. “I'm glad,” she confessed softly.

 

“You should be.”

 

“Arrogant bastard,” Integra hissed with a mingling of anger and affection in her tone. Her fingers made quick work if unbuttoning his waistcoat.

 

Alucard kissed her mouth lightly as he tore open the back of her bra, completely disregarding its clasp. She gasped harshly and bit his lower lip, was rewarded when she tasted his blood in her mouth.

 

Alucard stripped her bra off and tossed it off somewhere to the other side of the cell. He growled low, half-animalistic lust, half-masculine appreciation. His hands came up to cup her breasts, caress them in an almost possessive manner. The ache in her sex grew into something nearly painful and her knees nearly buckled.

 

She tore at his shirt, popping the last few buttons. As she pressed her hands to the queerly warm flesh that she'd uncovered, Integra sought his mouth out for a kiss. She thrust her tongue boldly against his, reveled in the bittersweet flavours of wine and blood. When he moaned for her, she felt powerful and sensual.

 

Never one to be outdone, Alucard rolled one of nipples between thumb and forefinger, twisted it gently until she cried out and fell against him.

 

“We are in need of a bed,” he mumbled against her lips.

 

She could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of her trousers; it somehow both thrilled and frightened her. So long had they danced around this simple desire, and even now it was almost surreal for it to be actually happening.

 

“Indeed,” Integra agreed despite her misgivings.

 

Stranger still that he had waited for her permission.

 

Alucard picked her up and crossed the room in a few quick steps. Integra found herself tossed rather unceremoniously onto the small cot of a bed. For a moment she wondered how they were going to both fit on such a narrow mattress, yet was quite sure Alucard would find a way to accomplish such a feat.

 

He dropped to his knees in front of her, quickly removed her shoes and socks before going to work on the belt of trousers.

 

“In a hurry?” Integra couldn't resist teasing him just a little.

 

He favoured her with a mildly perturbed expression as he tugged the belt from her pant's belt loops. That too joined her bra, thrown toward the same direction somewhere across the room. “The night may be young,” he replied, “but it's not _that_ young.”

 

Integra chuckled and lifted her hips languidly as he pulled at the legs of her trousers. Soon she was wearing only a thin pair of white cotton panties.

 

Alucard pressed a kiss against her sex and even through the fabric, his intimate gesture made her shiver with arousal. He nuzzled her lower belly and licked at her navel playfully. Integra moaned softly and pulled at a fistful of his thick black hair. “Don't tease,” she growled.

 

He chuckled darkly. “Make up your mind.”

 

“Alucard!” she snarled and kicked at him. She was pleasantly surprised when he tumbled onto his back from the force of the blow.

 

Vampiric strength was certainly useful.

 

Integra removed her underwear and was quite happy to pin Alucard to the floor of her prison cell. His laughter rang off the walls, shivered down her spine as she smirked at him.

 

“I like this position much better,” Integra gloated. “Appropriate, don't you agree?”

 

Alucard grinned lazily as he arched his hips, rubbing his still clothed erection between her legs. The rough sensation caused a delicious friction that ripped a growl from her throat.

 

Integra scooted down his body enough to gain access to his belt and the fly of his trousers. As she wrestled angrily with these things, “Can't you just…make your clothes go away?”

 

“Oh yes,” Alucard replied. “But I find _this_ much more entertaining.”

 

Her fingers were shaking badly, but somehow she managed to free him from the confines of his pants. She held him in her hands for a moment, still astounded that this was actually happening.

 

Integra straddled his waist once more, rather clumsily guiding his erection into her body. She gritted her teeth at the pain of penetration, but did not stop. Beneath her, Alucard groaned throatily, his head flung back against the hard stone floor. The heavy scents of arousal and blood spiked the air.

 

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Integra let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It felt strange, almost awkward…but the look on Alucard's face was exquisite. Expression half-pained, half-ecstatic, he sat up, putting his weight on his elbows.

 

“You feel amazing,” he told her softly, eyes full of a weird sincerity. She had no idea what to make of his statement, was completely speechless.

 

Talking became utterly redundant when he arched his hips and thrust more fully inside of her. Integra grunted softly. It still hurt, but the burning discomfort was giving way to something more pleasant. It certainly helped when Alucard reached between their joined bodies and toyed with her swollen clitoris. Though she was unsure about how she felt about the intercourse bit, Integra knew that she liked it when he did _that._

 

“The question is, my master,” he teased. “Are you enjoying this?” His other hand pushed at one of her breasts, squeezed and fondled it in a rather bold manner.

 

Integra snarled at him, showing her fangs to him and watched his eyes widen with half-crazed desire. “Don't be vulgar to me.”

 

Alucard laughed in delight and tumbled her head over heels, pulled her legs open and re-entered her roughly. Integra's mouth parted on a silent scream, not from pain but from pleasure. Though it still felt alien and strange, the friction and sensation of him moving deep within her was beginning to feel quite nice indeed.

 

She let him wrap her legs around his waist, draw her hips up, let him be in control. Integra didn't feel debased in her submission as the position gave her easy access to his neck.

 

For a long moment, she stared at the heavy blue vein at his throat, just below his translucent skin. She arched her back for him, meeting his thrusts and drawing his face down as if for a kiss. Integra teased him briefly, lightly rubbing her lips along his mouth before pressing her cheek against the side of his face.

 

“The blood,” she panted. “I _need_ it….”

 

He chuckled, “You don't have to ask permission.”

 

“I'm…oh,” Integra moaned midsentence as he took the time to render her speechless with several deep, hard thrusts. He grinned wolfishly at her reaction.

 

She inhaled sharply and tried again, “I'm not asking for your permission.”

 

“You want it?” Alucard teased as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to her, “Take it!”

 

Integra growled, unable to take his taunting. She grabbed his hair to keep his head from moving and sank her newly elongated eyeteeth into his throat.

 

Her second taste of blood was magnificent. It was better than anything she'd ever known, better even than the movement of Alucard's cock. Since she was as inexperienced in drinking blood as she was with sex, much of it dribbled down her chin and from the corners of her mouth. It didn't matter. His blood pumped thick and sweet into her mouth.

 

She felt him moving and pulling her closer, nearly crushing her into his embrace. Integra was beyond caring, his blood burned away all of her fears, made her feel as truly immortal as she was now supposed to be.

 

Alucard's fangs slipped into the mark he'd left when he'd turned her. She would've screamed her joy and triumph had she not been so drunk on her bloodlust. They lay tangled on the floor of her prison cell, hungrily feeding, desperately, savagely making love. Ten years of frustration, of fighting, of denial raged through Integra and she knew that Alucard felt the same. His soul burned; his mind was a violent swirl of pain and desire.

 

In the back of her mind lurked revenge, but tonight she would take and give pleasure, tonight she was free of responsibilities and demands.

 

Soon enough, she would be vindicated and that made this night of carnality all the sweeter.

 

 

**Finis.**

   
  
---


End file.
